


It’s Like Valentine’s Day Everyday

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Doctor is a bottom, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians in Space, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Valentine’s Day, minimal angst, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: After a couple days apart, Yaz has a Valentine’s Day surprise for the Doctor.





	It’s Like Valentine’s Day Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be smut! Written in a hurry to post before the end of Valentine’s Day. 
> 
> No beta. I take responsibility for any and all errors. I might edit after posting if I don’t like it lol.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome!

The Doctor silently tinkered around the TARDIS console, not really accomplishing anything. She had brought the team back to Sheffield for some down time and she was quite bored and lonely without her fam around all the time, especially Yaz. She knew her love was busy working a shift or two with Hallamshire Police and visiting with her family. She missed her terribly, but wanted to make sure she had time to live a normal life while it was still possible. Lost in thought, she didn’t hear the door open.

“Doctor? Is that my shirt?” Yasmin Khan entered the TARDIS after three days away. She had hoped to surprise her with an early return since her job hadn’t allowed her much free time. She had definitely caught the Time Lord unaware.

The Doctor jumped, startled. She forgot her ship would let her fiancée in without a key. She glanced down at the red and white striped Sheffield United Women’s FC shirt that definitely belonged to one Yasmin Khan. She scampered behind a crystal pillar. “Nope! Not yours! Don’t know what ya mean!” She took off running down the hall towards their room.

Yaz furrowed her brow in puzzled amusement and followed the blonde. “Doctor! Are those my leggings?” She recognized the stretchy black trousers with the pink side stripe as the ones her sister had given her for her last birthday. 

“Of course not, love! Why would I wear your trousers? Don’t be daft! Got plenty of my own!” She ran into their room, slamming the door behind her a bit harder than she intended.

Yaz, undeterred, opened the door as the Doctor slipped into the en suite. She noticed her orange jumper with the white star hung over the arm of the purple sofa. The material was littered with biscuit crumbs, most likely from the half-eaten plate of custard creams on the coffee table. “Doctor, have ya worn my jumper? I don’t remember leaving it there.”

“Um, no, I haven’t. Don’t know how it got there,” she answered from behind the door. “TARDIS moves things about, y’know.” The machine huffed in annoyance. 

Yaz scratched her head, confused over the Doctor’s weirder-than-normal behavior. She sat her duffel bag next to the bed and noticed something else. Her Arctic Monkeys concert tee was wadded up next to the Doctor’s pillow. She picked up the shirt and approached the bathroom. “Doctor, I’m coming in,” she warned before opening the door.

The Doctor stood, frozen, in the middle of the room. Clad only in a white tank top and blue underpants with tiny rainbows, the only garments on her person that actually belonged to her, she looked quite embarrassed. She held Yaz’s clothes in her arms. “Oh, hi, Yaz. I really didn’t expect ya back this early...” Her cheeks grew red and hot and she looked for all the world like a kid caught with their hand in the biscuit tin.

“Doctor, you’ve been wearing my clothes, haven’t you.” Yaz’s tone was soft and non accusatory. “This was in the bed, even.” She held up the concert tee. “It’s fine if ya did, I’m not cross. You can wear anything of mine that ya like. Ya don’t have to hide it from me.”

“Uh, well, I’ve not done laundry for a bit and I haven’t got anything to wear...” the alien began.

“I thought the TARDIS does all of your laundry.” Yaz left the bath for a moment and opened the wardrobe. A neat row of blue cropped trousers, white shirts, and rainbow striped tees in her favorite colors hung before her: navy, light blue, magenta, red. “You’re not begging for clothes, babe.” She returned to the Gallifreyan. “What’s going on? You can tell me, love.” 

The Doctor was as embarrassed as Yaz had ever seen her. “I-I missed you,” she said, in a small voice. 

The brunette looked confused. “I missed you, too, babe.” 

“No, I really missed you. I’ve been wearing your clothes because... well, they smell like you and I wanted... I mean...” Her face was red and she looked near tears. “I don’t like being alone. It was sorta like having you here, but not really.”

“Oh, I see,” Yaz said, finally understanding. “Ya missed me that much?” The Doctor nodded. The younger woman looked down at the concert tee. “Were ya sleeping with this one? The one from the bed?”

The Doctor nodded again, staring at the floor. “Didn’t want ya t’find out,” she whispered. “It’s foolish of me. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, babe, c’mere.” Yaz pulled the Doctor in for a cuddle. “I don’t think you’re foolish. It’s rather endearing in an odd way.” She kissed the blonde’s cheek.

The clothes fell to the floor, forgotten. “This is so much better,” the Doctor sighed, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. “The real Yasmin Khan, not just your clothes.”

“Ya know why I’m back early, don’t ya?” Yaz stepped back slightly, cupping her Doctor’s cheeks. The alien shrugged. Yaz chuckled at her clueless love. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

The Doctor though a moment, her brow creased. “Oh! Is it? I didn’t realize...” She paused and her face fell. “I’m supposed t’buy ya roses n’ chocolates n’ take ya somewhere fancy for dinner where there’s candles n’ romantic music. I’m sorry, Yaz. I didn’t do anything of the sort. I just created more laundry for the TARDIS. I’m so stupid sometimes.” She hung her head and Yaz’s heart broke.

“Hey! No, don’t say that!” Yaz frowned at her fiancée. “I don’t need any of those things to know you love me. I think the fact ya couldn’t go three days without me before wrapping up in my jumper says quite a lot.” The Doctor cracked a little smile and was rewarded with a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I’ve got something better in mind for our first Valentine’s Day.” She winked with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

***  
The Doctor lay naked on the bed, waiting. The lights were dimmed and the TARDIS had provided a warm fireplace and soft music for the lovers. Yaz had excused herself to the loo a moment ago and the Doctor was getting nervous. Finally, she heard the door click open; her fiancée’s footfalls nearing the bed. The younger woman stood at the foot of the bed wearing, much to the Doctor’s surprise and delight, her trench coat and not much else.

“Got a Valentine’s surprise for ya, Doctor.” Yaz said, her voice betraying a bit of nerves. The Doctor swallowed hard. Yaz let the coat drop to the floor. The Doctor’s eyes traveled down her lover’s body. The gorgeous brown skin, that beautiful face, strong shoulders, perfect breasts, flat tummy.. 

“Oh... that’s new,” the alien breathed as her wide eyes focused on a glittery purple phallus. 

Yaz blushed, suddenly feeling insecure with the gaudy strap-on hanging between her legs. “Didn’t know if you’d like it or not. We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“No, I want to. If you want to. I’ve never done this before. I mean, I have but... I used t’have one of those. Well, not a purple one with glitter, but y’know, a real one. I know how they work, but I’ve never been on the receiving end...” The Doctor rambled as Yaz climbed on top of her, their breasts touching. 

Yaz silenced her fiancée with a deep kiss. The Doctor could feel the purple silicone bobbing between her legs. Her core ached with desire as a rush of moisture flooded her pussy. She moaned into the kiss, giving the younger woman a boost of confidence. Yaz began moving her hips, gliding the length of the strap along the Doctor’s wet slit. She kissed her way down until her mouth hovered over a pale breast. She took the erect nipple in her mouth and sucked gently for a moment before biting down with a slight pressure. The blonde gasped as Yaz released her nipple with a ‘pop.’ She gave the other breast the same attention. All the while, the purple strap bobbed between her legs, becoming coated with her moisture.

The Doctor was a whimpering mess by the time Yaz had finished with her breasts. The brunette slid a hand between them. She felt her fiancée’s clit and gave it a rub. She could picture it perfectly; swollen, pink and throbbing. The Doctor moaned, gripping the sheets. Yaz slid two fingers into her wet heat, then added a third. She wanted her love to be prepared. The strap wasn’t very large, but the Doctor had never experienced penetration with anything other than Yaz’s slender digits. She withdrew her fingers and smeared the fluid on the silicone.

“How will you get off?” The Doctor looked puzzled.

Yaz grinned. “It’s got a bit inside the harness. I’m not missing out, believe me.” The Doctor smiled at the thought.

“Are you ready, Doctor?” The alien woman nodded, biting her lip. Yaz positioned the silicone tip at her entrance and pushed slowly, allowing her lover’s body time to stretch and accept the girth of the new object. The Doctor moaned as purple phallus slid into her, stretching her in places she’d never previously been stretched. She gasped suddenly, causing Yaz to pause. “You okay, Doctor? Does it hurt?”

The Doctor nodded. “Hurts...a... bit... just... a little.” She took a deep breath. “Different than fingers. This is... new.” 

“Want me to stop?” The younger woman was filled with concern.

“No. Don’t stop.” The Doctor raised her legs and wrapped them around her lover, giving her easier access. 

“I’ll be gentle,” she whispered as she continued pushing at an agonizingly slow pace. Finally, she was in all the way. She paused again, letting the Doctor become acquainted with the new sensations. She gazed down at the alien woman, watching her face for signs of pain.

The Doctor was panting beneath her. She had never felt full like this. She thought back to previous female lovers and wondered if it was like this for them. “Doctor?” Yaz’s voice brought her back to the present. “Doctor, how does it feel?”

“A bit like I’ve gotta pee,” she whispered, looking worried.

“That’s not unusual. Might be pressing your bladder a bit.” Yaz backed off slightly and adjusted the Doctor’s pelvis a tiny bit. “How’s this?”

The blonde licked her lips. “Brilliant, Yaz. Feels good.” 

“Shall I start fucking you, now?” Yaz whispered in her ear. The Doctor shivered and nodded. Yaz pulled back and began thrusting her hips, gently at first. The Doctor moaned as the soft, purple silicone plunged in and out slowly. She tilted her own pelvis and thrust along with her, matching her lover’s rhythm.

“Faster, Yaz,” she gasped. 

The younger woman complied, picking up the pace, her engagement ring swinging back and forth on its chain. Her hands pressed into the mattress on either side of the Doctor. The Time Lord continued gripping the sheets. Their moans and whimpers drowned out the more obscene noises made by the purple strap as it plunged into the blonde’s wet heat. 

The Doctor could feel her orgasm building as her fiancée thrust into her at a near frenzied pace. Yaz was close as well. “Tell me, love,” the brunette panted, “tell me what ya need.”

The Gallifreyan whimpered, having lost the ability to form coherent sentences. She grabbed one of her fiancée’s hands and placed it between them. Yaz understood and began swirling her fingers over her throbbing clit. Her hand was at an awkward angle, but she continued thrusting her hips. Their breathing grew erratic. The Doctor threw her head back. “Yaz, I’m... I’m gonna... oh, OH! Fucking BRILLIANT!” She felt her walls contract around the silicone and bucked her hips.

That was all the younger woman needed. “Oh, shit! Oh, DOCTOR! OH, FUCK YEAH!” Yaz came hard, grinding herself on the Doctor’s pussy.

She stopped grinding when she realized her fiancée had tears in her eyes. “Doctor? Love?”

“Too sensitive, Yaz,” she gasped.

Yaz removed her fingers from her lover’s over-stimulated clit and slid out of her drenched pussy. She removed the harness, letting it fall to the floor with a wet ‘plop.’ She caressed the smooth skin of the Time Lord’s still-quivering thighs. One hand got too close to her throbbing sex, causing the Doctor to jump and whimper. “Easy, babe. I’ll make it better.” She lay down next to the blissed out alien, pulling her onto her chest. The Doctor was still out of breath and trembling as she curled up into Yaz’s side. They snuggled into the blanket as their sweat-covered bodies cooled. Yaz caressed her back until the trembling ceased.

“How was it, babe?” She stroked the damp blonde head that had settled under her chin.

“Never felt like that before. We’ve had loads of brilliant sex, but that was extraordinarily brilliant,” the Doctor said with a smile.

“Didn’t hurt ya, did I?” Yaz kissed the crown of her head before readjusting and scooting down to look her in the eyes.

The Doctor shook her head. “Just got over-stimulated. So many new sensations, it got a bit overwhelming. But I’m fine. Really.”

“Never heard ya say ‘fucking’ before. Guess you really enjoyed yourself.” Yaz couldn’t help but tease her, having only heard the Doctor swear a handful of times.

The Doctor frowned. “I didn’t say that, did I?” The TARDIS hummed in response. “Oh, guess I got excited. Sorry, Yaz.” She blushed a deep red.

“Don’t be sorry, ya silly thing! I think it’s cute.” She smiled at her fiancée in the dim light. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my beautiful, brilliant Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. “Y’know, I met St. Valentine once, right before he was beheaded...”

Yaz leaned in and captured the Doctor’s lips in a bruising kiss, effectively silencing the chatty blonde. They finally parted, in need of air. “Was I talking too much? Sorry,” the Doctor mumbled, sheepishly.

“Never mind, love. Let’s get some rest. The blokes’ll be back in the morning.” They spooned together with the Doctor switching positions to be the big spoon for a change.

“I like cuddles with my Yaz. So much better than with your shirt,” she mumbled into dark hair.

***  
The next morning, the two freshly-showered women sat at the kitchen table, indulging in fresh strawberries and cream. Ryan and Graham returned, ready for new adventures. They were not ready, however, to find the Doctor and Yaz being extremely affectionate in a public space.

“You two still making heart eyes after last night?” Ryan chuckled at them as the Doctor fed a strawberry to Yaz.

“Doc, doesn’t that shirt belong to Yaz?” Graham noticed the alien wasn’t in her usual striped shirt. In fact... “And, Yaz, you’re wearing the Doc’s shirt!” She looked down at the magenta variation and grinned.

“Oh, y’know, just wanted t’change it up a bit,” Yaz smiled. She stood, wiping her hands on her black leggings.

“Can’t wear the same boring things all the time,” the Doctor said, standing up as well.

“Jesus, Doc!” Graham gasped, turning bright red.

“Whoa, Doc! Forgetting something? Like trousers?” Ryan averted his gaze.

The Doctor looked down at her pink-with-rainbow-polka-dots underpants. “Well, Yaz took the good leggings!” She pulled the gray Arctic Monkeys concert tee down to cover herself so the boys would stop whining. “You blokes go around in your boxers n’ no one bats an eye! I could too, when I was a bloke!”

“C’mon, son. Let’s unpack while they... do whatever...” Graham left, completely flustered.

“Right behind ya, granddad,” Ryan said, looking everywhere but at the Doctor. “I call dibs on the washer!”

The Gallifreyan frowned. “Don’t understand them sometimes,” she groused.

“C’mon, love. Go find some trousers. The universe awaits,” Yaz grinned, kissing her cheek.

The Doctor shrugged. “Oh, Yaz! Can I wear your clothes today?”

“Ya still missing me, babe?” Yaz teased her gently.

“No, I just think your clothes are brilliant. Change isn’t a bad thing. Oh! Can I wear your purple dungarees? Please? I’ll let ya wear my fez!” The Doctor skipped towards their room.

“Of course you can wear them, but I’ll take a pass on the fez,”Yaz chuckled.

A shout from the laundry room startled them both. “OH MY DAYS! THE FUCK IS THAT?” Ryan sounded horrified.

“Look,”Graham called out from the doorway, “I don’t care what you two do when we’re not about or behind closed doors, but for God sakes, keep this shite in the bedroom!” He tossed the strap-on and harness into the hall. It landed at their feet with a ‘thud.’

Both women blushed. “Oh, I must’ve picked it up with the dirty laundry,” Yaz mumbled, embarrassed.

The Doctor snatched it from the floor, tossing it into their room. “Sorry, mates,” the Doctor apologized weakly. “Well, if ya would do your washing at home!”

“But, it’s the laundry room!” Graham sounded exasperated.

“I CANNOT UNSEE THAT!” Ryan moaned.

The women shrugged and stumbled into their room, collapsing into a fit of laughter. Three quarters of an hour later, everyone was gathered in the console room. Yaz was still wearing the Doctor’s magenta shirt with her own black leggings and trainers. The Doctor was dressed in Yaz’s purple dungarees and concert tee, but wore her own boots and coat. “Where to, team? Gang? Fam?” 

The guys still couldn’t make eye contact with her. “Wherever ya want, Doc.”

She sighed. “Fifty third century Mylos it is, then.”

“What’s on Mylos?” Yaz grabbed the lever with her fiancée.

The Doctor grinned, devilishly. “The whole planet is devoted to romance. It’s like Valentine’s Day everyday!”

“What? Noooo!” The guys screamed in terror as the TARDIS dematerialized.


End file.
